


500 Miles

by differentsizesofinfinity



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 500 miles, F/M, Post Chosen, sleeping at last, song!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Xander, everything about Anya used to be an absolute. Now he's dreaming about the time he had with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	500 Miles

Prompt: I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles) (Song by: Sleeping At Last)  
Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Characters: Xander Harris, Anya Jenkins  
Pairing: Xander Harris/Anya Jenkins  
Summary: For Xander, everything about Anya used to be an absolute. Now he's dreaming about the time he had with her.

AN: Even if you've heard the original song (by the Proclaimers) or any other cover, I highly recommend checking out Sleeping At Last's version. That's what I based this off of, and its beautiful and sad.

For Xander, everything had always been an absolute. It was all about Anya. He knew that he was going to wake up next to her, and that almost every time he left the house she would come along. He knew that he was going to come home to her, and that every night he would be dreaming about her. He knew that the thing that motivated him to get up go to work in the morning was her, and that every cent he earned would be spent on her.

And then it all ended. He screwed up massively, and then she died.

He had always though that they would grow old together, but their time had been cut too short. Anya would never grow old, and Xander would age alone. All he had left was the lonliness she had left in his heart, and dreams of the time he had with her.

He'd do anything to have her back, absolutely anything in the world. He'd walk 500 miles, and then another 500, just to fall down at her feet, and she'd be alive. All he wanted was for the love of his life to be alive again.


End file.
